Medical balloons are frequently used in interventional procedures where a vessel with in the body has become constricted. One of the difficulties with conventional balloon catheters is crossing and/or treating high grade stenoses and chronic total occlusions (“CTOs”).
Motorized atherectomy devices have been suggested for crossing and/or opening such CTOs. However, such devices may risk damaging the intimal layers of the vessel wall when being directed through calcified plaque or other occlusive material.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for treating occlusions within blood vessels, grafts, or other body lumens would be useful.